legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room sleeping after apparently having stayed up partying the night before. Alex is then seen waking up slowly as Izuku does the same) Alex: Whoa......Now that....was a kickass party. Izuku: You're telling me Alex. (Alex sits up on the floor as he looks around at the others. Izuku then stands up) Izuku: What time is it? (Alex checks the clock on his phone) Alex: Uhhh, twelve thirty. Izuku: Jeez, we're up early. Alex: Yeah. (Charlie is seen crawling out from under the couch in his slime form before reforming into his humanoid form yawning) Charlie: *yawns* Morning guys. Izuku: Hey. Charlie: We the only ones up? Alex: Yep. Charlie: Jeez, again? Why are we the early birds here? Alex: Probably all the villains we gotta fight. Izuku: I'm just gonna say for the record, I think we all need a real break. Alex: Yeah. I mean can we get at least one week or so without someone trying to destroy everything? Charlie: Heh, that's asking a lot Alex. Alex: Yeah I know. Izuku: Hey, I wonder how that nest is doing outside! Alex: I think it still needs time to build. You know it's a big- Izuku: Uhhhh.... (Izuku is seen looking out the window as the three all head outside and find that a large chunk of the forest and some of the yard has been terraformed with red flesh. Fleshy walls also surround some of the trees for protection) Charlie: Holy crap..... Izuku: They must've been working all night for this to happen! Alex: This is.....Wow. (A few of the Targhuls ooze out from the walls and look up at the three) ???: Hey....It.....humans. ???: And.....Targhul friend..... Charlie: Hi guys! You can call me Charlie. ???: Ch...Char....lie.. Charlie: That's me! Alex: Man they do work fast. Wonder when they ate though? ???: Food....? (The walls open up as the Targhul invites them inside) Alex: Should we go in? Izuku: It seems safe. Why not? (Alex shrugs as the three slowly step inside with the Targhul following them) Charlie: I mean, it's impressive but how'd they not starve while- (Charlie then stops as he sees something in the corner) Charlie: Guys! That's-! (Alex and Izuku look over to find a mutilated deer laying in the corner with several Targhul feeding off of it) Izuku: *Horrified* …….. ???: We... Find food.... Alex: Um.... G-Great-great job.. guys... *Thinking* Oh god that poor deer... Izuku: Um... Alex...? I just thought of something we'll need to talk about with the others. Alex: I think I have a pretty good idea what. ???: *To Alex* Want... Food? Alex: N-No no thanks guys I'm good! Charlie: Yeah I just ate. I'm full. ???: Sure.....? Izuku: Oh yeah, we're fine guys! We wouldn't wanna mooch off of your guys' hard work! ???: If you....say....so. Alex: Well guys we should let you get back to it and- ???: Alex... stay. Alex: Um... I-I'd love to but I gotta go check on my friends. (Alex and the others start to turn and leave before Alex feels a Targhul jump and latch onto his back) ???: Want.....thanks.... Alex: Uhhh, guys that's really not necessary! You don't have to thank- (Another Targhul jumps and latches onto Izuku's chest as another jumps onto Charlie's shoulders) Izuku: AH! ALEX WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? Alex: Uh.. I don't know! Charlie what's going on!? Charlies: Guys....Calm down. Take your friends off of mine alright? ???: But....want.....play. Charlie: Huh? Alex: Uhhhh....I'd rather not. (Suddenly the two hear Erin) Erin: Alex! Yo Alex where are ya!? ???: Who.... that? Erin: Al- Whoa! When did this get here! Alex: Uh guys that's my sister. You can let her in. (The wall opens up as Erin steps inside looking around) Erin: Whoa, they really went all out with this one didn't they? (Erin then notices the three with Targhuls on them) Erin: Uhhh....Did I come at a bad time? Alex: N-No we were just leaving. ???: But... Want thank.. Alex... Erin: Aww they don't want you to leave. That's so cute. Alex: I'm just scared it's gonna start shifting again. ???: Huh.....? Alex: I shouldn't have spoke. Charlie: Come on guys, at least let Deku go. ???: Yes..... (The Targhul attached to Izuku slides off onto the ground) Alex: Hey, what about me?! Erin: I don't know Charlie. I mean they do wanna play. Alex: Erin?! Erin: Oh come on Alex. You did bond with all 15 of them and saved their lives. ???: Yes... Alex... Friend. Alex: I get that and I'm glad they're save but- Charlie: It's not like they're gonna kill you man. Alex: But what if they take shifting too far? They're gonna suck my blood dry! Erin: Jeez Alex chill! Maybe they're not gonna bond and shift. Alex: THen… What are they gonna do? (The Targhul crawls around Alex's body before it comes face to face with him. It then hugs his neck as a few other Targhuls crawl up his body and hug him as well) Charlie: Awww! Alex: Um, okay, this isn't that bad! (The Targhul hugging Alex's neck then begins licking him, causing him to giggle) Alex: Hey, okay now, you don't need to show that much love guys! (The Targhul stops licking as it rubs its head against Alex) Erin: Jeez, they really like you Alex. Alex: *Laughing* Okay okay guys I get it! I'm glad you're happy! Gotta admit though this is way better then shifting! Erin: Man... I'm almost jealous. Izuku: Alex did a good thing that day. Alex: All right all right that's enough now guys. I really gotta talk to my sister and friends about important things now. (The targhuls soon all start crawling off of Alex and return to what they're doing) Alex: Okay. That was nice. I guess I overreacted. Erin: See, I told you! Alex: Yeah. Erin: *sniffs* Hey, the hell is that smell? Alex: *Starts pushing Erin out* Dooooooo not ask! Erin: Wha- Izuku: Trust us. Better you don't know. (The four all leave the nest as they stand outside the wall) Erin: What was that all about? Alex: Uhhh.... Izuku: It was their food. Erin: Food? Charlie: Apparently they tore a deer to shreds while they were building earlier. Erin: Huh?! Izuku: I told you better you don't know. Erin: Wow... Poor Deer... Alex: I thought the same thing. Izuku: Which reminds me: We need to get everyone together to talk about something important regarding the extra 15 mouths to feed. Erin: Wait extra 15- Ooooooooooooooh…. Oh boy... Charlie: Want me to wake them up? Alex: Sure but, how're you- (Charlie pulls out a firecracker) Charlie: I found this in the garage! Alex: Yo hold up, let me light it! (Alex uses his psychic power and heats the fuse until it lights) Alex: Go! (Charlie runs into the house and stands in the middle of the living room where everyone's sleeping) Charlie: YO WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS! (Charlie throws the firecracker as it begins to pop, causing everyone to jump up awake and startled) Omega: AH WHAT THE?!! Mineta: WHAT'S GOING ON?!? Jack: YO I'M UP I'M UP!! Uraraka: ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!? Zulu: ITS P.A.T!! THEY'RE ATTACKING!! Foxtrot: THEY'RE COMING BACK FOR US!! Shoto: Would you chill out!? Its just a firecracker. (everyone looks at Shoto then at the fire cracker. They then hear the sound of laughter from Charlie) Omega: Charlie! Zulul: You asshole! Charlie: Hey I woke you up now did I? (Charlie continues laughing as the others glare at him. Alex, Erin and Izuku then enter) Alex: Morning guys. Jack: Alex why the did Charlie wake us up like that?! Scott: Yeah! I was having a peaceful sleep for once! Mineta: Were you dreaming about Momo kissing you like she did in the Kraken? (Scott's spirit punches Mineta into the ground) Mineta: *Muffled* Worth it... Jirosoyu: Keep talking like that and I'll turn you to ash little man. Scott: Jeez man, chill out. (Scott recalls his Spirit back into his body) Alex: You doing alright Scott? Scott: Yeah I'm fine. No problems here. Erin: You sure there champ? Scott: Yes I just got woken up from a peaceful sleep and I don't want to hear the pervert run his mouth. Alex: Fair point. *Looks at Ian* Sorry we woke you up to Ian. Ian: Its all right... I think I got a pretty good idea what this is gonna be about anyway. Alex: Yeah. Omega: Is it about the Newborns? Izuku: Yep. Foxtrot: Is something wrong with them? Alex: No, but we do have a bit of a situation with their food supply. Jiro: Why what's wrong with- Izuku: We saw a dead deer with them. (Everyone goes silent) Mina: Aww. Poor Deer. Alex: I said the same thing. Anyway: So as you know, given the amount of money we got from the lottery, we have been able to buy a LARGE amount of food, that even with Omega and his kids, that would last a long time. Pearl: HEY! Miles: Oh I see... Now that we got 15 more Targhul's all the food is gonna go more quickly, and we'll have to buy lots more. Momo: Guys if we're that concerned about buying food, I can- Erin: Well....There was one idea I was thinking about. Alex: What you got Erin? Erin: Why not just start up a garden for ourselves? Jack: A what now? Erin: A garden. You know, something that food grows out of? Likes fruits and veggies? Jessica: Oh my gosh, that's a great idea Erin! Charlie: Eww! Leafy stuff! Zulu: Gross! Foxtrot: I am against everything that was just said. Ian: Hey it can't be so bad, it- (A ring is heard at the door. Alex answers it to find Mr. Lee holding a package) Stan: Hey uhhh, is there an Ian Losroh here? Ian: Uhhh yeah? Stan: Your parents brought you something. (Ian walks up as Stan hands Ian a small box) Stan: Sorry about your loss. (Stan leaves as Alex closes the door) Erin: What's that Ian? (Ian begins to open the box as he finds a small ceramic vase inside along with a note which he begins reading) Omega: What does it say? Ian:....... Alex: Ian? (Ian puts the note back in the box as he storms off to his room with the box in hand. His door is then heard closing behind him) Miles: What was that about? Jack:...… Erin: Jack? Jack: We best leave Ian alone for awhile. Pearl: Why? What was that? Erin: It's about Kiro isn't it? Jack: More than likely. Izuku: I still can't believe he's gone... Omega: First Leo... Now Kiro... Alex: We've lost so few but in such short time. Jack: Ian's gotta be taking it hard though. They may have just been brothers but they've been together through everything since birth. Miles: He's gotta be taking it way harder then we thought... Erin: What about you Jack? You Ian and Kiro had been together for a long time. Jack: Honestly, I don't really know how to feel. I don't know whether to cry or yell at the world for taking him. Erin: Well... *Puts hand on his shoulder* Whatever you feel like doing, just know that I'm here for you. Just like I know you'll be there for Ian. He may want to be alone now, but he'll need his best friend soon. Jack: Yeah.....I guess. Denki: So, one healer then I suppose? Omega: Seems that way. Jiro: Funny how I never realized how similar our names were to each other. Charlie: Yeah, true. Alex: Well, what should- (On the T.V, a news broadcast soon begins to play) Omega: Huh? Jessica: What's that? Reporter: We interrupt this broadcast for a breaking news report. P.A.T Officials are on the hunt as a series of brutal murders with evidence linked back to Targhuls have recently occurred late during the night. Sammy: WHAT?! Mina: WHAT?! (A P.A.T Official is seen on screen) P.A.T Official: The evidence that was left behind was....immense. The monsters that committed these acts were vicious and merciless all at once and sought to leave these innocent people as nothing but stains on the sidewalk. Reporter: What evidence do you have that these murders were of Targhul nature? P.A.T Official: Simple. Every victim were ripped apart, or had chunks of them bitten off them. Most of them were both. Also, of a strange ooze that only comes from Targhul were found at every murder. Reporter: Anything else? P.A.T Official: The DNA hasn't been completely analyzed, but the evidence so far points to the same Targhuls that are living with The Defenders. Omega: Huh??? Mina: THAT'S A LIE!! Reporter: You really think the Targhuls with the Defenders would do such a thing? P.A.T Official: Without question. These monsters killed before. They WILL do it again! Reporter: Well folks, you heard it here first. This is Channel Eight News signing off. (The new broadcast ends as the heroes all look at the T.V) Alex: This isn't right. It has to be Carnage again. Omega: He's just trying to frame us! Everyone knows we're not killers! Erin: Oh man....When the P.A.T find out about that nest outside. Jack: Oh they're gonna eat that all up. Alex: *Sighs* We can't just get one day, can we? Miles: Afraid not. Mina: Alex we have to protect Omega his kids Sammy and the infints! Alex: I know Mina... Easier said then done... Lord only knows what Carnage is planning to make our lives even more painful... (Meanwhile... In the hidden lair of the Sinister Six) Carnage: Heroes, I've got you all lined up for us. Electro: These murders will definitely lead us to the Defenders much easier Cletus. Your Targhul is definitely a smart creature. Carnage: Awww thank you! Pleasure's all mine Max! (Stain is seen sitting silent) Vulture: What's with him? Carnage: Why so silent Stain? Aren't you proud of all the chaos? All the bloodshed? Stain: I don't care for you endless slaughter Carnage. I only care that the false heroes are being put to death. And yet they still roam around. Carnage: Oh you'll get dead fakes Stain. Rest your worries. Electro: Besides, what do you think our goal here is? All those Defenders are false. They just THINK they're gonna be the next big thing in this world. Vulture: But in time they'll learn where their place is in life. Carnage: Exactly. Electro: Hey, where's Otto at? Vulture: He and his "lab assistant" are continuing they're experiments. (Over with Otto, whos in a lab, looking over beakers and test tubes fill with various liquid. In the room is also a see though chamber that is covered in fog, but seems to be holding something) Otto: At last...The incubation has reached its peak. (Gientra steps out of the shadows) Gientra: Is the child ready? (Otto smirks before he pushes a button on the console, opening the door as growls and snarling is heard inside) Otto: Specimen Forty-Seven, codename Gunpowder. (A Targhul King begins to emerge from the chamber as the door slowly opens. However, it grows annoyed by the door's speed and uses an explosion to blow the door from its hinges) Gientra: Amazing. Otto: Using my research, I was able to copy the effects of Class 1-A's abilities onto your children. The growth accelerator also helped their attacks mature as well. Gientra: So, this one's the Explosion user right? Otto: Precisely. Gientra: What about the others though? (Otto and Gientra look down the hall as more chambers are seen containing more incubating Targhuls) Otto: They'll be ready soon enough. For now, you have Gunpowder to worry about. Gunpowder: I am....ready to serve....My Queen. Gientra: Excellent my most loyal servant. You- ….. Someone is watching us. Otto: Oh yes. Don't mind her. That's just my assistant. Gientra: You're "assistant" seems to want to kill me. I can feel the blood lust. Gunpowder. My queen... I will protect. (The group looks up and finds Rayla hanging from the ceiling as she looks down at the three) Otto: I must say, she's quite the useful character. Gunpowder: My queen... Shall I- Ginetra: At ease Gunpowder. *To Otto* So. Your "Assistant"? Otto: Yes. Dear Rayla. Seperated from her brother, and the transformation seems to have broken her up a little. (Rayla just growls at them) Gientra: I trust she knows better then to attack her queen. I'd have to send Gunpowder after her if she doesn't, Otto: Oh she knows better. She doesn't do anything unless I tell her to. And I only send her out when its time to feed her. Isn't that right dear? Rayla: Yes.......sir..... Gunpowder: Creepy. Ginetra: Creepy or not, you do not have to worry Gunpowder. She's nothing but an animal. (Rayla growls again at Ginetra) Otto: Rayla, why don't you step out and grab yourself a bite to eat? I have to finish my discussion with the queen please. (Rayla growls before she crawls across the ceiling and leaves the room) Otto: Well, now you can live at ease Gientra. Gientra: Are there anymore Targhul nearing adulthood? Otto: A few. (Three tanks are seen as a Targhul is shown pressing itself against the glass. Floating objects are seen in its chamber before it cuts to another that appears hard as stone before finally cutting to another with various mutations alongside a long and spiked tongue) Otto: They'll be ready anytime now. Gientra: Excellent Otto. These children will suffice in my mission. Otto: And these are just the beginning. Soon you will command a whole army of Super Targhuls! Not even Torshul and his endless numbers could stand a chance against might like this. Gientra: Those heroes are gonna have a hard time fighting against beings with the same powers as them. Otto: Yes. Unfortunately, I was unable to obtain anything from one of the students though. Gientra: And who would that be Otto? I'd gladly bring them in for what they did to my baby. Otto: Izuku Midoriya. You know him correct? Gientra: He's one of the Defenders, of course I've seen him idiot. Otto: He didn't want to give me a sample of his quirk. And yet he has one of the most powerful quirks I've seen. Carnage himself had something to that effect as well. Gientra: So. You would like me to bring Midoriya to you so you may take his quirk for my soldiers? Otto: He'll be the final piece to this intricate puzzle Gientra. Trust me, you'll want his power on your side. Gientra: Fine then, I'll send Gunpowder out as soon as he's ready. Otto: Good. Now run along, I've got some Targhul that need baking! (Gientra and Gunpowder leave as Otto returns to his work. It then cuts to Alex and Erin as they stand inside The Targhul's Colony outside their house) Erin: Jeez, they're not done yet? Alex: It seems they're putting some kind of housing space around the ground. Erin: Wonder what for? Alex: GUess we'll find out. Erin:... So for real: These little guys are Ginetra's kids? Alex: Yep. All of them. She wanted to make a new King. Erin: Too bad we already got a king. Two kings infact. Alex: Yeah..... Oh crap I forgot! Erin: what? Alex: Erin listen. I need to tell you something about Sammy. Erin: What is it? Alex: Gientra told me something while we were fighting. Erin: Yeah, and? Alex:.....She.....told me Sammy was her son. Erin:..... What??? Alex: Sammy might be Gientra's son. Erin: That bitch giving birth to that adorable little guy who has become your girlfriend's BEST friend?! There's not a snowball's chance in hell! Alex: And yet... what she told me makes sense. Erin: How? Alex: She said she was outside that military base we were fighting Venom in when she gave birth to him. And haven't you noticed that these Targhul also have the same speech impediment that Sammy did when he was younger? Erin: Alex that could just be their age! Alex: Did Omega or his kids have the same problem growing up? Erin: …. N-No. No they didn't. Alex: Erin trust me, I don't want to believe it either. But the evidence is there. Erin: I....I don't believe it! Alex: I didn't at first, but you really just gotta think about it. (Erin thinks for a second before she feels something tugging at her leg) Erin: Huh? (Erin looks down as a Targhul is seen looking up at her) ???: You... sister? Erin: Um.. I'm Alex's sister yes. Did you need something little guy? ???: Want.....play...? Alex: What'd he say? (Another Targhul lands on Alex's shoulder) ???: Need to....test.....defenses. Alex: Test? Erin: Oh I see! They want us to help them test their nest's defenses! Alex: Oh. Oooh! That does like fun! Erin: Well bro, wanna take a moment and show our skills off to the kids? Alex: You read my mind sis. Erin: We should probably be careful though. We don't wanna hurt them. ???: Yeah, good idea. (The two look down stunned as they find the newborn Alpha sitting in front of them as he reveals his ability to speak in perfect sentences.) Alex: Whoa! You can talk like us! ???: Yes. I am the Alpha of this group. And I want to thank you again Alex, for saving us and giving us a home. Alex: Hey not a problem.... Um.... Man we still haven't given you guys a name yet. ???: Just call me X for now. It'll be temporary until you think of something else. Erin: X? Alex: Well, better than nothing then. Erin: But what about the others? X: Trust me, just talk to them like they're a bunch of preschoolers. It seems to get to them. Alex: Well, if you insist. (Erin picks the Targhul attached to her leg up and holds onto it. It then starts to rub its face against hers) Erin: Awwww! I think this one likes me! X: I think so too. Alex: So, you want just us to test it or what? Erin: What even is it that you want us to test? X: The walls and my people's response to an attack. Alex: Jeez, I already know how they respond to attack. X: What happened with you was different. Sure we already had 3 of bonded to you at the time, but next time we might not get the chance to bond and bring our foes down should they attack. We need other ways to fight back. Erin: They have a good point. *Rubs her noses against the Targhul she's holding* I'd hate for ANYTHING to happen you little guys! X: I can direct them to bring targets down, but what they might do to you will be beyond me. Plus, they ran out of deer earlier. Alex: Oh boy. Erin: Oh they won't eat us. Will you baby? (The Targhul coos as Erin hugs it) Erin: Awww I know you won't! Alex: Well, it sounds good enough to me. Let's do it! X: Very well then. Let us take a moment to prepare. And we shall begin the test. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts